With advances in GPS and wireless technology, it is becoming increasingly possible to accurately track and update a vehicle location using a wireless device. Wireless device displays have advanced to provide full color interactive information. GPS technology also allows tracking of a vehicle within feet of its present location for a very reasonable cost.
Further, GPS systems have been developed that allow the broadcasting of a GPS signal, to, for example, a computer, such as a police computer, that allow a police station to track a stolen vehicle. An onboard or other GPS located in a vehicle can, when so instructed (such as by the activation of a vehicle alarm) send a signal to a remote computer that allows the vehicle to be tracked. 2007/0099626 Another existing solution to vehicle tracking includes a cellular unit that has built therein a GPS device. When a call is placed to the cellular unit, with proper authentication information, the cellular unit queries the GPS device included therein and responds to the call with present GPS information of the cellular unit.
Additionally, advanced cellular devices, such as an IPHONE or a BLACKBERRY may have touch sensitive displays capable of displaying much more than a simple string of character information.